The present disclosure relates to a camera module in which an auto-focusing unit and a hand-shake correcting unit may be easily aligned with each other.
A high performance camera module includes an auto-focusing unit capable of adjusting a focal length. In addition, the camera module may also include a hand-shake correcting unit in order to significantly decrease a resolution deterioration phenomenon due to user hand-shake.
Since the camera module may simultaneously or individually perform an auto-focusing function and a hand-shake correcting function, it may enable clear images to be captured even in a relatively poor environment therefor.
Meanwhile, it is necessary to accurately align the auto-focusing unit and the hand-shake correcting unit with each other in order for the camera module to sufficiently realize its original function. However, in a camera module according to the related art, the auto-focusing unit and the hand-shake correcting unit are not aligned with each other, such that a phenomenon in which optical axes of the auto-focusing unit and the hand-shake correcting unit do not coincide with each other in a process of manufacturing the camera module occurs.